A Futurama Fan Report
by KoalaJ
Summary: I wrote this a few weeks ago and decided to upload it here. Basically, it's my thoughts on why Futurama has so many fans, and why I personally love it so much.


Futurama.

A simple show that, for many is a comedy at heart, but for others is a comedy with a heart.

The year 1999 proved a turning point in animated comedy, with The Simpsons continuing to dominate the airwaves with its many characters and memetic material, and the rise of Family Guy starting a rivalry that only the fans can explain completely. But another comedy appeared this year, and with it came a new twist on the Comedy and Sci-fi genres.

I'm sure you all know about Futurama's infamous cancellations and subsequent returns to the airwaves, but here I would like to show you just why Futurama has been saved so many times.

Firstly, Futurama is truly a smart show. Coming up With a new formula for mind-switching aside, it's not just the fact that it uses science to such comedic effect. Futurama is smart because, in between the science and comedy, and the normal and outgoing characters, is a heart. At its center, Futurama has made many a fan and non-fan cry. I'm sure everyone knows the episode I'm talking about. If not, try searching the episode 'Jurassic Bark' and you'll see what I mean.

While Futurama may not be as well known or as highly regarded as The Simpsons, or as divisive as Family Guy, it has a fanbase just as devoted to it as those two shows do, and while we may not outcry about the show as much as other fandoms, the simple fact remains. We love this show.

Going into how, personaly, I love this show, I should begin by saying I discovered it when I was younger. I didn't know what it was, or who the charactera were, but I remembered it well enough. So, around 2010, when Futurama showed up on TV again, I watched it with a certain nostalgia. From then on, I fell in love with the show and its characters. I learnt all the names, the canon, found my favorite episodes. I was now a fan, and still am while writing this.

The truth is, I'll miss this show.

Futurama was, more or less, the very first animated comedy I saw. I instantly connected with it, and I'm glad that I did.

Now, lets leave the personal stuff until the end now.

I've heard people say that Futurama, in its last seasons, seemed to have lost its heart. But the truth is, it didn't.

Futurama just...has this way of theowing tearjerker after tearjerker at you, while still making you love it. The relationships the characters have with each other, the heartwarming, funny yet poignant moments that reaxch out to you, the sheer emotion included in this show...those are only a few reasons its as highly regarded as it is.

Now, obviously Futurama has been cancelled again while this has been written, and I wouldn't write this if I wasn't going to mention what is, in my opinion, one of the most perfect endings I've ever seen in a show.

Spoilers in case you haven't seen it, so I apologise if I ruin it or you don't understand, in which case you should watch the episode.

Now, I'll only talk about the end of the episode, because that's where most of my points will come from.

First of all, I cried. I actually got kind of choked up at the end, when it set in that this might be the last I'll see of these characters and this setting and show.

It was, mostly, a sweet episode, with a regular plot that you'd expect from Futurama, Fry proposing to Leela. This, I loved. Finally, Freela is canon!

But seriously, the episode was well-written, and it was nice to see just a sweet Fry and Leela episode instead of one filled with all the others at Planet express.

Now, the ending, while it may have flaws, I thought was more or less perfect. The fact that Leela and Fry can 'go around again', really felt like a fitting end. Also, that last line of 'I do' from Leela really struck me. I mean, their relationship was best friends at most, and what do they do when time ia frozen and they're the only onea not affected? They get married and have a great life. Together.

Futurama has had its fair share of finalea, and each have been amazing in their own right, but 'Meanwhile' just felt so sweet and left me with such a happy feeling afterwards. Perfect ending.

So, now for the show itself and the impact it's had on us.

Futurama was, is, and always will be, a comedy. But it's the sheer emotion and heart that drives this show forward. The Simpsons and Family Guy may have some tearjerkers or heartwarming moments, but Futurama carefully places comedy into those forms and makes it their own. Whether it's the aforementioned 'Jurassic Bark' or season 7s 'Game Of Tones', Futurama knows how to tug on your heartstrings...and it always will.

Futurama has always used science to comedic affect, and many of these intances stand out such as 'Prisoner Of Benda' or 'The Late Philip J Fry'. Its because of these cases, and likely many others, that I regard Futurama as a smart show. It's a rare show that has almost the perfect blend of comedy and drama.

Now, because it was my original idea to simply write about how much I love Futurama instead of this report...

-x-

Futurama has been a great show, and I loved it from the beginning.

I don't know if it'll come back this time, but I guess three times the charm.

But, if not, I guess I'll use these last few lines to say Goodbye Futurama, it's been fun on a bun...in space!

'What really matters in life is that people care about you, whether it's a whole crowd...or just one die-hard fan.'


End file.
